1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stirring assembly and is more particularly concerned with a Stirring Device for Sand Mill.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A sand mill is a stirring machine in which viscous liquid or slurries, such as paints, are mixed, the sand or glass beads therein being used to break up, mix and disperse the liquid or slurry. A sand mill, in the past, has had a plurality of unitary metal mixing or stirring devices which are arranged in vertically spaced relationship on a vertically disposed shaft. Each mixing device has had a hub with spaced spokes and an outer ring or annulus or ring.
Such a prior art stirring element must be replaced about each twelve hundred hours of use. This entails substantial down time. The stirring device of the present invention will last at least five times as long as the prior art stirring device and is less expensive.